fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Alte Konflikte
"So, Herr Nota ist gegangen, um das Kraftwerk zu kontaktieren, Herr Moonta und Herr Geyer sind Herrn Geyers wahnwitzige Idee verwirklichen gegangen... Niemand ist mehr hier, Zeit zum Abschließen. Herr Sidewinder, Sie können gehen." ruft Petro in die nun relativ leeren Hallen des Gebäudes. "Vielen Dank, Herr Nachbar, es gibt eh nicht viel zu tun, wenn der Zwerg mit dem Matrosenhut nicht da ist." Mit diesen Worten verlässt Michael gemäßig das Haus. "Cumes, auf ein Wort!" ruft Petro Cumes zurück, welcher ebenfalls gehen wollte. "Was gibt es denn, alter Freund?" Wenig später wandern die zwei zu den Stadttoren von Nebilla, zum Waldmeistertal, um genau zu sein. "Weißt du, Petro, es ist schon so ewig lange her, das wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben. Fast genauso lange ist es her, das wir uns wieder getrennt haben. Sag, was ist bei dir geschehen, in der Zeit, wo wir uns aus den Augen verloren haben?" fängt Cumes das Gespräch an, woraufhin Petro antwortet: "Zu viel, alter Freund, zu viel. Errinerst du dich noch, warum wir getrennt wurden?" "Natürlich, es war wegen La Nuit." antwortet Cumes sofort darauf. "Wäre ich länger in deiner Nähe gewesen, ich hätte dich in Gefahr gebracht, denkst du nicht? Aber bei dem bunten Haufen, der jetzt La Nuit ist besteht ja keine Gefahr, oder?" "Sprich nicht so, Cumes, wir haben doch ein kleines, wenn auch erzwungenes Bündnis mit La Nuit." "Aber es stimmt doch, Petro, und du kannst es nicht leugnen. Fast keines der ursprünglichen Mitglieder ist noch da. Und keiner kann es mit der geballten Kraft der alten Mitglieder aufnehmen... Keiner kann das..." Cumes verfällt in eine Art Trance, aus der Petro ihn nur mit lautem Rufen wieder rausbekommt. "Cumes, wirst du mir sagen, was passiert ist, nachdem wir uns getrennt haben?" fragt Petro, worauf Cumes antwortet: "Natürlich." "Georg, wo steckst du!" ruft Melanie in Noirdorf rein. "Ich komme ja schon, allerliebstes Schwesterlein." ruft Georg leicht genervt zurück. "Hör auf mich so zu nennen! ICH bin die Anführerin von..." "Ja ja. Weiß ich. Also, was ist?" Melanie bleibt gelassen und stellt ihr Problem vor: "Es wurde tatsächlich etwas an die Pinnwand gehängt und auf dem Zettel ist eine Nachricht, die ich nicht ganz verstehe: Han de Erleser vom Nightmare g'funne. 'S is a kleiner pinker Bua von eurem Kontinent. Was bedeutet das, Georg?" "Nun ja, es bedeutet, dass unser Informat herausgefunden hat welcher halbschlaue Depp Nightmare befreit hat." "Und wer soll das gewesen sein?" fragt Melanie, um sofort eine Antwort zu bekommen: "Der kleine Pinke vom Waddle 8, wer sonst?" "Und warum weiß ich nichts von irgendwelchen Informanten?" ist Melanies nächste Frage, auf die Georg antwortet: "Weil... ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Jeder hier weiß von ihm, ich dachte, du wüsstest es auch." Melanie könnte an die nicht vorhandene Decke gehen. "Warum sagt mir nie auch nur irgendwer irgendwas irgendwie!!!" brüllt Melanie, worauf Georg genervt antwortet: "Weil jeder davon ausgeht, dass dir das gesagt wurde!" "Geht nicht immer von allem aus!" brüllt Melanie zurück. "Lionel, hilf mir mal!" ruft Halb in die Höhle hinein. "Wobei soll ich dir helfen? Du kommst doch prima alleine klar!" ruft Lionel genervt zurück. "Du sollst mir helfen dieses Teil anzuwerfen, damit es Strom gibt!" Lionel glaubt nicht recht zu hören. Hat Halb es etwa geschafft? Halb verwundert, halb begeistert stürmt Lionel raus um zu sehen, dass Halb sich einen eigenen Kracko gebaut hat, während der echte Kracko sich auflädt. Waddle Halb scheint sich dessen nicht ganz bewusst zu sein, denn er schraubt noch geringfügig an seiner Maschine rum. Doch im selben Moment, in dem der Kracko seine Blitze schleudert, springt der maschinelle Kracko an und zieht die Blitze des echten Krackos an. "Wundervoll! Er funktioniert!" ruft Halb, worauf Lionel verdutzt fragt: "Sag mal... Wie hast du es geschafft, in Gesellschaft dieses Monsters eine relativ große, funktionierende Maschine zu bauen?!?" "Ehm... Ich habe es einfach getan?" antwortet Halb etwas unsicher, verfällt jedoch gleich in Jubelschreie, als sein Kracko gegen den echten gewinnt. Mit "Yeah, und jetzt: Blitzen!" feuert er seine Maschine an, während Lionel dieses Phänomen beobachtet. "Nachdem wir uns getrennt hatten bin ich wieder schnellstmöglich nach Noirdorf zurückgegangen. Dort angekommen wurde ich direkt vom Big Boss persönlich, Nightmare, gefragt, ob mein Auftrag erfüllt worden ist. Und weißt du, was ich geantwortet habe? Nein, hab ich gesagt, denn mir ist in Kambakin etwas Wichtigeres dazwischengekommen. Da Nightmare mir nicht geglaubt hat habe ich ihm einigermaßen genau erzählt, was vorgefallen ist, worauf er wütend geworden ist und Moniki geholt hat. Ich musste ihr dann nochmal dasselbe sagen, wobei das Ergebnis vorauszusehen war. Toran, fing sie an, Hol Sombores! ER soll die Bestrafung für die Missachtung von Befehlen ausführen! Natürlich ist der Einfaltspinsel sofort losgestürmt um seiner göttlichen Anführerin alles perfekt zu gestalten. Vielleicht sollte ich anmerken, dass die Bestrafung für Ungehorsam eine kleine Folter war, nichts, worüber man sich aufregt, obwohl mein Bein seitdem immer ein bischen zuckt, wenn ich schnell laufe. Kurz darauf bin ich zu Toran gegangen. Es war so einfach, ihn dazu zu bewegen, meinen Namen aus der Liste zu streichen, denn er war unglaublich leicht einzuschüchtern. Ich habe mich nach diesem Austritt sofort auf die Suche nach dir gemacht, aber leider warst du nicht auffindbar. Und ich würde gerne wissen, was du getan hast, damit diese Personen dich überhaupt lebendig vergraben wollten." Petro braucht eine Weile, bis er die Frage richtig verstanden hat, dann sagt er: "Nun, ich werde es dir sagen, wenn du weiter erzählst. Ich glaube nicht, dass dein Austritt aus La Nuit die ganzen Jahre ausfüllt, die zwischen unserer Trennung und unserem Wiedersehen waren." "Es geht niemand ran." sagt Beamer, nachdem er mehrere Male erfolglos beim Waddle 8 angerufen hat. "Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum wir den Freund von meinem Stiefneffen ausgeliefert haben wollen. Wir haben Frieden, warum sollen wir dann jetzt einen Streit anfangen?" "Wie oft muss ich es denn noch sagen, ER hat Nightmare befreit!" antwortet Melanie jetzt bereits zum dritten Mal. "Ich denke, ihr trefft ein zu schnelles Urteil", beginnt Simon, "mit Sicherheit hat der Junge nichts von dem Siegel gewusst." "Ja siiiicher... Er hat ja nur die einzige bekannte Methode zur Befreiung angewandt." sagt Melanie, worauf Simon erwiedert: "Trotzdem. Dieses unreife Verhalten, dieses Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn, es eignet sich nicht für einen Anführer." "Beleidigst du etwa die Anführerin?" springt Horan dazwischen, nur um von Melanie beruhigt zu werden. "Ich habe nur meine Meinung gesagt. Und überhaupt: Nightmare wurde schon lange nicht mehr gesichtet. Warum also den Knaben für etwas verantwortlich machen, was uns im Moment keine Probleme bereitet?" Auf Simons Argumentation kann Melanie nichts erwiedern. Georg ist jedoch anderer Meinung: "Vielleicht macht er uns im Moment keine Probleme, aber er kehrt mit Sicherheit wieder zurück. Wäre er irgendwo getötet oder gefangen genommen worden, ich denke, das hätten wir sofort gehört." "Wie du meinst. Ich denke trotzdem, dass es nicht richtig ist, den Jungen dafür verantwortlich zu machen." "Das haben wir inzwischen mitbekommen!" ruft Melanie dazwischen. "Wenn du nichts besseres zu tun hast, als an mir rumzumeckern, dann kannst du gerne gehen!" "Mela, nicht!" versucht Georg seine Schwester zu beschwichtigen, aber das Gesagte ist gesagt. Simon überlegt einen Augenblick, dann sagt er: "Ich werde darüber nachdenken." "Und du willst wirklich nicht mitfahren?" fragt Waddle Halb jetzt schon zum zehnten Mal, und Lionel antwortet jetzt ebenfalls zum zehnten Mal mit: "Ich fahre bei nichts mit, dass DU gebaut hast!" Lionels Trotz führt jedoch nur dazu, dass Lionel erstens langsamer voran kommt als der fliegende Waddle Halb und zweitens an seine körperlichen Grenzen stößt. "Ich will... *japs*... nur wissen, wie du es geschafft hast in dieser kurzen Zeit so eine Maschine zu bauen!" Waddle Halb schaut Lionel fragend an. "Nun, so wie immer: Teile, die in der Gegend liegen, irgendwie so formen, dass es so aussieht, als würde es funktionieren." "Kein Wunder, dass deine Sachen immer in die Luft fliegen.. Wo kein Hirn ist, kann nix rauskommen, und kopflosen Leuten sollte man gänzlich untersagen irgendwas zu montieren, und da du ja in keine der beiden Kategorien gehörst, solltest du unbedingt genau so weitermchen." kommentiert Lionel Halbs Ausführung, worauf Halb antwortet: "Wirklich?" "Nein du Schwachkopf!" "Hey, Lionel, schau mal!" ruft Halb urplötzlich. "Was ist denn?" ruft Lionel genervt zurück. "Beim Waddle 8 ist das Licht aus... dabei ist es doch schon dunkel, aber noch nicht acht. Es sollte doch offen sein!" "Wie kannst du das sehen?" "Siehst du es denn nicht?" "Wie du vielleicht unschwer erkennen kannst sehe ich nur Steine und Häuser, woher soll ich wissen, welches Haus das Waddle 8 ist?" Waddle Halb denkt sich nichts dabei, ignoriert Lionels Proteste, schnappt sich selbigen und schaltet in den höchsten Gang, um möglichst schnell zum Waddle 8 zu kommen, denn Halb hat Angst, das etwas passiert ist. Bimer steht vor dem städischen Kraftwerk. Als er noch jünger war hat er hier mal ein Praktikum gemacht und festgestellt: Er bleibt im Familienbetrieb, anstatt alles Beamer zu überlassen. Er betritt das Kraftwerk und sieht einige Plasma Wisp bei der Arbeit. Einer von ihnen, wahrscheinlich die Rezeption, schwebt auf Bimer zu und begrüßt ihn relativ herzlich, auch wenn es für Bimer eher schockierend ist. Wörtlich. "Was bewegt Sie zu uns?" fragt der Rezeptionist, worauf Bimer antwortet: "Nun, äh... Bei uns wurde der Strom abgeschaltet. Wir würden gerne einen Weg finden, mit Ihnen zu verhandeln." Der Plasma Wisp denkt nach, dann sagt er: "Ich glaube, da müssen sie mit Herrn Britzzel sprechen, ich kann Ihnen ansonsten leider nicht weiterhelfen." Bimer bedankt sich und macht sich auf den Weg durch das Kraftwerk. Nach gut einer halben Stunde ist auch seine Geduld erschöpft. Was die Sache nicht besser macht: Das Kraftwerk ist groß und Bimer hat nicht wirklich auf den Weg geachtet. Plötzlich fühlt sich Bimer beobachtet und hält seinen Stab drohend vor sich... ohne wirklich zu wissen, gegen wen oder was er sich eigentlich zu verteidigen gedenkt. "Melanie, was gedenkst du, mit Simon zu tun?" fragt Georg, worauf Melanie etwas abgelenkt antwortet: "Was, wer? Ach, der. Mach was du willst." "Mela, ist irgendwas?" fragt Georg um als Antwort: "Ich hab doch gesagt, du kannst machen, was du willst." zu bekommen. "Die Antwort hat nicht gepasst, woraus ich schließe, dass du mir nicht zuhörst." "Schön," antwortet Melanie, "dann wiederhole deine Frage, ich widme dir auch meine volle Aufmerksamkeit." Georg seufzt, dann wiederholt er seine Frage. "Was soll mit mir sein? Alles ist bestens." antwortet Melanie in einem nicht ganz überzeugendem Ton. "Irgendetwas ist mit dir! Ist es wegen Simon?" "Wegen Simon? Der Typ hat einfach zu viele Ängste, Ende." Georg sieht ein, dass es zwecklos ist, mit seiner Schwester zu diskutieren, also denkt er darüber nach, tatsächlich das zu tun, wonach ihm der Sinn steht: Ein paar ernste Worte mit Simon reden. "Nun ja," fängt Petro an, "alles, was danach passiert ist ist das Erzählen nicht wert. Um es kurz zu machen: Ich bin ein bischen durch Traumland gewandert, habe alle möglichen Leute getroffen und kurzzeitig auch am Königshof gearbeitet, aber seine Hoheit König Nickerchen hat mich rausgeworfen nachdem seine Töchter verschwunden sind, er hat wohl gedacht, ich hätte sie entführt. Danach hab mein Geld durch Gelegenheitsjobs verdient bis ich schließlich bei dir aufgenommen wurde. Und jetz erzähl du: Wieso wurdest du von diesen Halunken überfallen?" Petro atmet tief durch, dann sagt er: "Es ist wegen... diesem Fläschchen." Sagt Petro und holt aus seiner Jackentasche eine kleine Flasche raus, welche Cumes sofort erkennt. "Das Erdelixier! Woher..." stammelt Cumes, worauf Petro antwortet: "Du solltest wissen, La Nuit stellte nur Kopien der antiken Elementarelixiere her. Die Originale wurden alle, bis auf dieses, im Verlauf der Geschichte komplett ausgetrunken. Laut der Geschichte von Traumland wurden sie zur Sicherheit für die Bewohner Traumlands eingeschlossen. Das Feuerelixier in den Ruinen von Feux, das Wasserelixier im Whis-Ôrette, das Luftelixier in den Gebirgen der Eintracht und das Erdelixier im Moor von Kambakin. Soweit ich weiß hat La Nuit keines davon gefunden. Ich habe das Erdelixier während einer meiner frühen Expiditionen mit meinem damaligen Freund Kirburu entdeckt, und diese Gestalten wollten diesen unsagbaren Schatz wohl für sich haben. Das wird der Grund für den Überfall gewesen sein." "Aber Petro, das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn, denkst du nicht? Hätten sie das Elixier gewollt, dann hätten sie es dir doch abgenommen." sagt Cumes dazwischen, woraufhin Petro sagt: "Dann habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich habe diese beiden Personen danach nie wieder gesehen." Es bricht ein längeres Schweigen aus. Schließlich sagt Petro: "Sofern Herr Nota es schafft, das Kraftwerk zu überreden, uns noch Strom abzugeben, sehen wir uns dann morgen bei der Arbeit. Bis dahin, auf Wiedersehen, Cumes." "Mach es gut, alter Freund." verabschiedet sich Petro.